


Zutara for 2016

by kiera1331



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Zutara Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiera1331/pseuds/kiera1331
Summary: Day One: DragonsDay Two: ReincarnationDay Three: MemoriesDay Four:LilacDay Five: FeverDay Six: CoffeeDay Seven: CandlesEach chapter is one day for Zutara Week 2016.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know that Zutara Week was ages ago but I just finished it please don't be mad. I'm just combining it all together. Hope you enjoy! -Kiera

Katara sighs as she walks out of their room, Zuko had left earlier in the morning for something. She was too tired to listen or care, until she woke up freezing in bed. Groggily, she walks into the kitchens and grabs a single cup of tea, going to the gardens. Sitting down, she sips at her tea. The air around her seemed calm, much calmer than usual. Suspicious, Katara finishes her tea, walking out of the palace. The guards weren’t all in their posts, strange. She walks down into the city, looking around at the quiet streets and closed stores and stands. Odd, Katara thought to herself. She walks towards the outskirts of the city, it was close to the docks. A screech was heard from Katara’s left, making her sprint towards the person who screamed.  
Usually, Katara could sprint for much longer, but today was hotter than usual, even for the Fire Nation. About five minutes later, Katara arrives to a group of Fire Nation guards and a large creature whose skin was made of scales. Katara couldn’t see any other part, but she saw Zuko motioning his guards back. Slowly and silently, Katara walked towards Zuko. The guards, seeing their Fire Lady, move out of her way. She makes it to the front of the guards, her eyes wide as she stares in disbelief at Zuko. In front of him, a blood red, small dragon stood, eyeing every single guard carefully. It’s bright, molten gold eyes dart from guard to guard, the vertical pupils of its eyes finally land on Katara.   
The small, baby dragon, lets out a small puff of smoke towards Katara. She points to herself then to the baby dragon. Zuko stood, frozen in his spot between his wife and the baby dragon. Joyous. I could be killed at any minute now, either by the dragon or Katara. She might kill me after this anyways, Zuko thinks to himself. The dragon nods at Katara, letting out a smaller puff of smoke. With graceful and careful steps, Katara makes her way to the dragon, passing Zuko and kneeling in front of the dragon, her head down in a bow. Zuko watches in fear as the blood red dragon looks at Katara, head tilted to the side, as if he was wondering what she was doing. Katara lifts her head, her sapphire eyes meeting the brilliant gold ones of the dragon. Carefully, she looks over the dragon. A large, deep wound with dried blood hides on its stomach, concealed from the guards by the tail.  
“You’re hurt. I can help you. I am a waterbender, a healer. Please, let me heal you,” Katara says softly, her voice sweet and meaningful, her eyes reaching back to the dragon’s. A heavy silence fell over the guards and Zuko as the dragon let out another, small still, puff of smoke. Katara smiles, nodding her head and gently placing herself between its tail and the wound. Uncorking her waterskin, Katara makes her water gloves, placing the cool water on the wound, the water beginning to glow. The dragon tenses and Katara soothes it, “It’s going to hurt for a little while before it gets better. I will not hurt you.”  
Katara was terrified that she was near a dragon, healing a dragon, but she felt completely calm and content. The dragon’s presence soothing her. As Katara kneeled besides the baby dragon, healing it, Zuko bows lowly to it, asking for permission. Zuko assumes the dragon is male, by the young dragon’s size and eyes. The Fire Lord waits for his puff of smoke, receiving it shortly afterwards. Zuko goes to his head, holding a hand to its jaw. The dragon’s eyes stayed on Zuko for a minute, then looked pointedly at the waterbender healing his side, then back to Zuko. His brow furrows, trying to figure out what he was asking.  
“Are you asking me if Katara, the healer helping you, is my wife?” he questions softly, receiving a nod from the dragon. “Then the answer is yes. I think she might want to keep you after this, if you want to as well, that is.”  
The dragon looks quizzically at Zuko, not knowing what to make of his proclamation. It hisses quietly as Katara sighs, standing up. She looks tired and worn, it took a lot of energy to heal that wound. The dragon seemed to sense Katara’s sleepiness, because it bent down for her to hold onto while she stood.  
“The wound is healed. Do you feel better?” Katara asks the dragon. The dragon lets out a small puff of air. Katara smiles. “Zuko, is there anyway we can keep him?”  
“Only if he wants to stay,” Zuko says, smiling as the dragon bows lower, picking Katara, then himself up and onto his back. Without warning, the dragon started to fly, Zuko directed the poor dragon where he would stay. He thanks the dragon, carrying his sleeping wife to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

“Our souls are passed from generation to generation. When we die, our soul goes to another who is born in that very moment. There is an old legend between the Water Tribes and Fire Nation, although no one seems to know it,” the elder says, beckoning Katara towards him. She kneels in front of him, bowing her head in respect. “They say that when the spirits first created the world, they made soulmates to link every nation to another. The most popular was water and fire. Young Fire Lord Zuko’s soul is the very same soul that the spirits linked to the strongest waterbender at the time, a female, and his soul is from her husband, the most powerful firebender. They married, but their bloodline died many decades before even Avatar Roku was alive. But their souls chose different people. Those souls, now rest in your bodies. They have chosen to reincarnate themselves into you two.”  
The elder’s word hung in the air. Tension swirls between the two benders. Katara ponders on these words, thinking. Zuko seems frustrated, angry that his soul was connected to Katara as if they were lovers. He has developed some feelings for her the past two years from the end of the war, but he wasn’t going to risk his life and tell her. Katara thinks over these words, then the feelings she has for Zuko, which have grown much stronger in the two years of peace. The elder patiently watches the two young benders, one glancing at the other when they aren’t looking, then the other doing the same. So they have developed feelings, he thinks smugly to himself. He knew that it would be difficult for them both, a Water Tribe woman as the Fire Lady, the country would be disgusted. Ozai had, honestly, destroyed the country, as the elder knows far too well. His family and newborn were ripped from him by the younger Ozai, who soon after ordered his wife to kill his father so he would have the throne, banishing her afterwards. The young man didn’t think anyone but Ozai knew what happened of his mother.  
“Do you two believe that you can handle this responsibility? The country will hold hatred towards Katara, seeing as Ozai has permanently left a mark on this country,” the elder says softly, hoping the would say yes.  
“I don’t want to risk Katara like that,” Zuko responds.  
“Well you’re not going to have any choice. Because you will be forced to marry another woman and you and I both know that a reincarnated soulmates, or anyone that had a strong love for each other, will not be able to conceive unless with that other person. In some cases, one or both will go mad, unable to function. There were many tales like that up in the Northern Water Tribe. Before Pakku agreed to teach me, I read most of them. It’s impossible for people whose souls are connected to be separated from each other,” Katara snaps at the young lord.  
“But people will try to murder you! I can’t risk your life like that!” Zuko snaps back.  
“Please, calm down. You two share feelings for each other, but have been too afraid to admit it and now it is showing through your responses. But, I’m afraid Fire Lord Zuko, that Katara must become Fire Lady for their to be any heirs and you to keep your sanity. She is a master waterbender, has been for years now. If there is ever the time, she can defend herself. Katara, you know that Zuko would be crushed if you were hurt because of him. Why else would he take that lighting strike for you? He knew his life was more valuable, but he didn’t care. He cared for your safety and that’s it. You two must sort these things out with each other, the Fire Court will start forcing women on to the young lord here, so I suggest you do so quickly,” the elder says. The young benders nod, thanking him simultaneously then glaring at each other.   
They leave the elder’s room and Zuko pushes Katara against the wall. He catches her willing lips with his own, her arms wrapping around his neck and his hand digging into her hair. She pulls on his lower lip gently, before returning to Zuko’s mouth. Their tongues danced together, Katara’s hands slowly moving down Zuko’s shoulders and onto his chest, her fingers tracing every divot of his muscles. He groans lowly into their kiss, his own hands sliding torturously slow down her sides, his thumbs brushing roughly against her breasts. Katara moans at the pleasure bursting through her body. They pull away, needing air, and they rest their foreheads together.  
“At least now we have an excuse to marry without much of a struggle,” Katara whispers, her lips against Zuko’s ear.  
“And what exactly is that excuse?” Zuko toys, pulling her smaller body flush against his, so she could feel his need for her. She gasps as he groans lowly into her neck.  
“Reincarnation,” Katara barely breathes out, her body losing itself in Zuko’s embrace. His lips trail along her neck, biting here and there until he reached her pulse. He presses a hard kiss to her pulse, making her moan.  
“Exactly,” Zuko’s hot breath fans across Katara’s neck as he pulls away from her. Her face fell into disappointment. “Don’t worry, you’ll get your share again in, what, two years now? My room, right after dinner.”


	3. Chapter 3

Katara runs the comb through her hair, servants and family members bustle around her, getting ready for the wedding hours away. Katara looks at her reflection, her deep blue eyes stare back at her, taking in her dark brown hair that shines copper in the sun, her dark chestnut complexion. Her eyes pop against her skin, lined with thick, black eyelashes. Suki comes over to her, starting on her hair with another servant. Katara finds herself reliving memories.  
Katara lays on the ground, her hope slowly leaving her. The damn Dai Li were working with freaking Azula! But her stomach clenches as she realises that they are the closest ones to the king, allowing Azula that access as well. Slowly, she stands up, her eyes watching the crystals around her. They glow brightly, a light green. She was there alone for a bit, then Zuko had shown up. Katara refused to listen to her heart fully, but she didn’t regret it later. She offered help and he betrayed her and his uncle.  
When he found them at the Western Air Temple, Katara refused to speak to him for the first three days. Then, they both got tired of it, sneaking away from the others to kiss and talk in secret. Toph, of course, knew, but she promised not to tell anyone. She would drop subtle hints here and there about them, that only the three of them caught. Katara was always looking for ways to make sure Zuko stayed protected. But, the next thing she knows, they’re attacking the Fire Nation on Sozin’s comet.   
The bright flash of blue rushed towards Katara, her eyes catching it just as Zuko jumped to take it. She had wanted to scream, wanted to help him, but she knew that since he held the lighting, it burned inside his chest. Azula made sure that Katara couldn’t get to Zuko for as long as the crazed Fire Princess attacked the waterbender. Every muscle in her body told her to kill Azula for hurting Zuko, but her morals wouldn’t allow her. She cried in relief when she managed to get to Zuko, seeing that he was still alive.  
“Katara, it’s time,” Gran-Gran smiles at her, knowing that she was lost in her memories. Katara slips into her wedding dress, a smile glued to her face as her heart soars at the thought of finally being Zuko’s.


	4. Chapter 4

“Alright, Katara’s birthday is today. Help me figure out what to get my wife,” Zuko begs Sokka, who is leaning against a wall. Aang hasn’t been back to the Fire Nation since Zuko and Katara’s wedding. Sokka shrugs, earning a frustrated groan from Zuko.  
“Save that for later, Zuko!” Katara is heard, shouting from the palace. Sokka chokes on his tea, and Zuko blushed, stuttering and dragging Sokka with him to his study. He sits the frozen Water Tribe warrior into a chair, taking his seat at his desk.  
“I don’t think I will ever forget that,” Sokka whispers, horrified. His whisper soon turned into a shrieking sound. “My sister is married, and makes god damn sexual references from across the palace!”  
“Sokka! Shut up about that! Please!” Zuko shouts, throwing a random pillow straight at the warrior, knocking him off of his seat. “Please, what should I give Katara.”  
“Well, she saw these lilacs in the garden a few days ago. She particularly liked the blueish purple ones. Suki told her that they would look lovely in her hair and I refuse to repeat what she said after that,” Sokka says. “That’s my advice. Something simple, but meaningful and sweet. Even if you just took her for a walk around the city, she would be thrilled, she loves you that much. You’re damn lucky.”  
“Thanks, Sokka. You’ve got a nice Kyoshi warrior that doesn’t mind being in bed with you at ungodly hours, waking Katara and I up from our exhaustion from se-”  
“Nope! Nope! Shut up!” Sokka shouts, cutting off Zuko and throwing the pillow back at the young Fire Lord. Zuko chuckles, bidding Sokka a farewell before heading off to the gardens.  
Zuko searches through the gardens, picking only the best lilacs and a few roses for Katara. Walking back to his study, he wraps a few pieces of silk around them. Zuko groans in frustration. Katara is going to hate me, Zuko thinks to himself. Before he could register anything, familiar arms wrap around his torso. He turns around, smiling at the shorter waterbender, leaning down to kiss her. Katara’s hands link themselves loosely around Zuko’s neck. Gently, she moves them back a little, pressing her body flush against her husband’s, making him groan into the kiss. She pulls back, placing a few kisses along his jawline, as far as she could reach, making her husband warn her in a husky tone. Zuko smirks, kissing right behind Katara’s ear, making her moan into his shoulder as he began to nip at the skin. A knock on the door has Katara blushing into Zuko’s chest, him pulling her closer to him as he glares at the smiling Suki, leaning against the doorframe.  
“You two too busy to come and eat dinner? I made something special for you, Katara,” Suki says, smiling. Zuko grabs a piece of a lilac and tucks it behind Katara’s ear, holding her hair back. Katara smiles at him.  
“I’m not going to ask how you knew,” she says, kissing him quickly before shouting “Catch me if you can, Zuko!”  
Zuko smiles after his wife, laughing as she stumbles into Toph, both of them rolling over. He walks over to them, gently helping the two women up. Toph chuckles, summoning up two walls of rock, pushing the couple together. Zuko smiles at his frowning wife, sending ice glares at the earthbender. With a small smile, Zuko kisses her head, holding her cheek.   
“At least I managed to give you a lilac before this happened,” Zuko comments.  
“Every damn time. Every damn time,” Katara hisses at the earthbender, earning a chuckle from her husband, followed by a passionate kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Katara woke up, sweat pouring over her as if they were buckets of water. She swallows slightly, her throat dry and painful. Sitting up warily, she looks around. She was alone in her room, the sun barely peeking through the windows. Standing up and walking unsteadily, she goes to the table and grabs a cup of water. Drinking the cool liquid, her throat feels even drier than before. Katara narrows her eyes, frustrated because she couldn’t afford to get sick. Zuko had left earlier for a meeting, and their daughter was playing with Sokka and Suki. Quickly, she dresses herself and walks out of the room. Everything and everyone she passed, she glared at. She was miserable and pissed because she was sick. Iroh sees her and brings her to the gardens so they could sit and talk.  
“I’m guessing you have the fever,” Iroh states as he pours them both tea. Katara tilts her head at the older man. Iroh sighs, “Zuko never told you, did he?”  
“No,” Katara croaks out.  
“Since you aren’t exactly use to the Fire Nation’s weather completely, and you are weak than usual because you just gave birth a few months ago, you come down with a fever. It can be very bad, and I can tell you’re going to have it bad. You’ll just have to take a week or two off of your Fire Lady duties,” Iroh says, sipping his tea gently. He glances at the waterbender to find her shaking with a murderous glare on her face.  
Taking a small breath, Katara drinks some of her tea. Her mind was racing with the anger of not being told sooner. She had made plans last week to visit an orphanage but, thanks to the fever, she can’t. Her husband knew that she could potentially get sick and never even told her. Another deep breath and she slams her cup down, standing up. Her chair falls backwards as she begins to walk quickly to where she sees her husband now. Zuko was talking with a noble man, his back mostly turned to his angry wife. Iroh was still frozen near the gardens.  
“Zuko,” Katara hisses, her eyes narrowed dangerously at her husband. He gives her a smile then turns around and sprint out of the palace. Katara chases him, using her water whip a few times to help get her anger out. The palace servants and guards watch their Fire Lady as she chases their Fire Lord, all knowing better to get on Katara’s bad side.  
“I wish Fire Lord Zuko the best. Hopefully he’ll still be alive after Fire Lady Katara catches him,” a servant woman tells a nearby guard. The guard simply agreed, his body tense with fear as he watches the married couple run. After swallowing hastily, he mumbles something about how he hopes his wife never does that to him.


	6. Chapter 6

“What do you mean you don’t drink coffee?” Sokka shouts at his little sister and her husband. Katara gives him a cold glare as Zuko sighs, his eyes closed as his head tilts back to face the sky. Sokka stands in front of them with his hands on his hips.  
“Sokka, honestly. If I don’t want to drink coffee then I won’t. If I don’t want to drink tea, I won’t. You can’t boss me around, Sokka!” Katara snaps. Her sapphire eyes sparkling with rage as she stares down her older brother. She clenches her jaw when she has to look upwards to glare ice daggers at her brother.  
“I’m your older brother! That’s my job!” Sokka shouts, throwing his hands up into the air with exasperation. His dark blue eyes shine with anger as he looks down at his little sister. He smirks as he says, “At least I don’t have to look up to talk to you.”  
Sokka was thrown to a nearby wall in a blink of an eye, Katara having sent water to throw him. Katara freezes her brother to the wall, a sly smirk on her face. She juts one hip out while she places her hands on top of her hips. Zuko coughs to cover his laugh, earning glares from the siblings and he puts his hands up in surrender. Katara whips around to face him, her lips pressed into a thin line while she narrows her eyes at him.  
“Love, what’s your opinion on coffee?” Katara questions him. Zuko swallows, rubbing the back of his neck. His amber eyes dart around the ground as he tries to think of an excuse. Katara whips back around to face her brother, her braid slapping Zuko. “Sokka! Do you realize how annoying you get after you drink coffee? You talk even faster than usual!”  
“Do not!” Sokka attempts to defend himself as he squirms in the ice, trying to get free. “I just get energy to stay awake! That’s it!”  
“Katara makes a very valid point there, Sokka. You do get much more annoying,” Zuko says as he leans against the doorway. Uncle Iroh comes into the room, a tray of tea in his hands as he sets it down on the table. Zuko groans as Katara smirked to her brother.   
“See! Even Uncle Iroh agrees with me!” Katara states proudly as Iroh gulps, looking at the three younger people in the room. His face shows immediate regret of ever entering. “All coffee does it make you hyper and does nothing to help your body! Tea can help you heal faster from the flu or a cold. Coffee would just make the suffering worse!”  
“Katara, love, I think it’s time to just sit down and relax. You’ve been stressed all day and haven’t sat down,” Zuko tries to calm his girlfriend down. Katara glares at him. With another blink of the eye, Zuko is pinned to the same wall as Sokka by Katara’s ice. Iroh chuckles awkwardly, shuffling out the door then bolting. Katara glares at them again, freezing the ice Zuko had just melted and turned swiftly and strutted out the door. Zuko groans in frustration and Sokka scoffs in mock hurt.  
“I see how it is sis!” he calls after Katara only to be met with silence. Zuko chuckles and Sokka mumbles, “Women and their ‘I’m-always-right-so-shut-up’ attitudes.”  
“What was that Sokka?” Suki snaps from the hallway, waddling to the doorway holding her large stomach. She was heavily pregnant, her anger flaring when she heard her husband mutter about women. Her eyes narrow at the two frozen to the wall before huffing. She turns and waddles back to where she was going, calling over her shoulder, “Sokka, you’re sleeping on the couch for the rest of the week.”


	7. Chapter 7

Candles line the streets of the Fire Nation’s captial. It is the night before Zuko was to become the Fire Lord. A small group of people went out at dusk, lining all the streets with unlit candles on both sides. Katara was among this group, having organized it in honour of Zuko. The candles were set in place and the group chatted while they waited for night to come. Katara was standing to the side, talking with Suki. She wore her blue dress with white trimmings under her black cloak. Katara held her hair up in a messy bun, pieces falling out to frame her bright face. Her cerulean eyes glow in the low lighting of the crescent moon. Suki was dressed in a form fitting, dark green top with gold fringe on the top hem and loose, dark green pants. She also wore a black cloak like Katara, her blue eyes shining with joy.  
“The sun’s gone. Come on, it’s time to light the candles,” Suki said to Katara, excitement lacing her voice. Katara smiles widely, telling the group to go and light all of the candles. All the non-benders brought and already lit candle with them, as well as Katara. The group moves quickly through the city, lighting the candles as the moved. The people started to come out of their homes, holding candles in their hands as they smile truly for the first time in a while.   
The citizens began to sing as they walked towards the palace, Aang having led Zuko to the balcony to see the candles. Katara and Suki stood in front of the crowd of citizens, smiles cramping their faces but they just couldn’t stop. Zuko’s face of surprise and amazement fills Katara’s eyes with joy and happiness. Suki smiles at Katara as they nod to each other and begin to sing along with the citizens, holding their own candles. Once they had finished singing, an older woman came forward. She had earlier asked Katara and Suki if she could say something before the people went back to their homes. The war heroines agreed of course, so she now stood in front of the crowd. Everyone becomes silent as the woman bows to Zuko before straightening herself again.  
“Fire Lord Zuko, I have known of you since you were born. You may remember me, but I was a servant while you were younger. Your mother and I often spoke of you, always proud of how well you were doing. Always have you held determination, but you got clouded by your dreadful father as you grew older. He would call you a disgrace, when he was mixing it up. It was never you that was the disgrace, but him. I was forced to watch him scar you during the Agni Kai, a punishment for trying to protect you. After I had patched you up the best I could, I begged your uncle to watch over you. He, of course, agreed. My heart has always known you would come back, and now I have been proven right. May you live a long and prosperous life,” the woman says, bringing her hands out of her sleeves and raising them. In the air, she created the form of a dragon, lighting the entire area as she moved it. Slowly, the dragon burnt out and the woman bowed once more, returning to the back of the group.  
Katara and Suki shared surprised looks. They didn’t know that the woman knew so much of Zuko and was a firebender. The citizens broke out into a frenzy of clapping and whistling, chanting ‘Fire Lord Zuko’ louder and louder. After a few minutes, the citizens let out their last cheer before heading to their homes. Katara and Suki walked into the palace, Sokka wrapping an arm around his girlfriend’s waist as they walked to the balcony. Katara was caught off guard when Zuko raced to hug her, thanking her softly. With a smile, she leans into his embrace and hugs him, never wanting to let him go. Aang knew that Katara wished to be with Zuko more than with him, she saw him more like a little brother. He understood this, and smiles joyously when he sees that Zuko might get his head on straight.  
“I think we all should get some sleep. That gesture was amazing but we have to get up early, thanks to Lord Sparky. Here I was being all hopeful for being able to sleep in but no,” Toph smirked from down the hallway. Everyone agreed, leaving Katara and Zuko as the last ones. Katara blushes as she realizes that they’re alone.  
“Thank you, Katara,” Zuko says, sincerity lacing his voice.  
“It was nothing,” Katara responded.  
“Just kiss already!” they heard Toph and Uncle Iroh shout from down the hallway. Zuko and Katara laugh together before Katara flings herself into a kiss with Zuko.


End file.
